El ángel dormido
by alyss.abyss
Summary: (narusasu)Naruto esta enamorado de su mejor amigo Sasuke un hermoso doncel de 15 años que es novio del hermano del mejor amigo de naruto ... naruto cree que ya no tiene oportunidades con el y solo decide estar como su apoyo pero todo cambia cuando ... leean y sabran xD espero los Reviews o tomatazos
1. A pesar todo eres mi luz

_Naruto desde la corta edad de 5 años , ha estado enamorado de su mejor amigo , casi hermano menor , el bello doncel Sasuke Uchiha...Ahora con sus 20 años podría decir que ese doncel de 15 años , llamarlo bello era poco , Sasuke era un ángel con sus ojos y cabello negros como el cielo nocturno o incluso mas oscuros , piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana, un cuerpo que cualquier varón quisiera poseer, pero sabían que jamas tendrían ..._

_el amor de Naruto comenzó cuando vio por primera vez al pequeño azabache recién nacido , los padres de sasuke y los suyo eran amigos desde la secundaria, eran como una gran familia... pero volviendo a la historia principal, naruto decidió convertirse en el caballero de la armadura mas dorada , para defender a ese pequeño ser de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño , pero sin querer queriendo fue llevado a la friendzone...por que si , su hermoso ángel tenia novio que era el hermano mayor de su otro mejor amigo Sasori subaku no , el capitán del equipo de fútbol , un pelirrojo de cuerpo musculoso , no muy lindo como naruto pero tenia lo suyo ...el rubio tenia que aguantarse todas las tardes esperando al azabache que se despidiera de su novio ... en estos momentos venían de la casa de itachi luego de una fiesta que organizo el mayor de los Uchihas..._  
_- *Cuanto tiempo crees que mirare mientras te besas con ese idiota*-encendió un cigarro y se recargo en el poste de luz-*ojala si fuera tan fácil decirte que te amo , y que no me vieras como tu oyente, tu consejero , tu hermano y peor aun , tu amigo*-miro nuevamente donde se encontraba el ojinegro y lo vio demasiado enojado e irritado- * que le habrá pasado *_

_- baka te odio , me prometiste que no lo ibas a volver hacerlo y te volviste a meter con esa perra de hikari!-grito rojo de la rabia_  
_- y que te importa yo hago lo que se me da la gana- respondió con superioridad el pelirrojo_  
_-pe-pero me lo prometiste y te pille haciendo el amor con ella y para colmo en la casa de mi hermano- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas_  
_- Te digo la verdad nunca me gustaste solo estaba contigo para llevarte a la cama , pero resulto que tu príncipe idiota no deja que te toquen ... pero para mi que eres tan puto que te acuestas con el y con otros mas ...- dijo colérico_  
_- idiota yo te amaba por que- llorando_  
_- y a mi que , no me importas puti...- en eso recibe un puñetazo de naruto-idiota que crees que haces-_  
_- no le digas eso a sasuke , no te atrevas maldito !- le vuelve a pegar_  
_-naru de-detente-_  
_- sin hacerle caso a sasuke- eres un malnacido_  
_-también golpeando a naruto- vamos vamos sabes que es verdad ... el es solo una puta que pena , que no alcance a llevármelo a la cama -_

_sasuke no aguanto escuchar todo eso y salio corriendo , con varias lagrimas en los ojos * no me quiere , nunca me quiso, quería solo tener sexo conmigo* sigo corriendo perdido por sus pensamientos, naruto intento alcanzarlo dejando a sasori medio inconsciente en la acera..._  
_- sasuke! detente sasuke!- siguió corriendo , cuando vio que venia un auto que por como venia de seguro su conductor estaba borracho-sasuke cuidado !- se lanzo para salvar a sasuke_  
_-naru...-_  
_todo paso en cámara lenta para naruto , el auto paso por encima de sasuke para después darse a la fuga ...naruto se tiro de rodillas contra el suelo e intento tomar el cuerpo de sasuke que estaba en el suelo frío con una herida en su cabeza..._

_-sasuke, sasu-chan háblame , por favor dime algo - con lagrimas en los ojos , tomo con cuidado el cuerpo- sasu , sasu , por favor- lo atrae mas a su cuerpo - por favor sasuke yo te amo , no me dejes..._  
_-naru... no llores que te ves horrible- sasuke abrió un poco los ojos- sabes yo también te..._  
_-shhh no digas nada mas ...AYUDA ,AYUDA -comenzó a gritar apretando el cuerpo del mas pequeño en su pecho- llamen a una ambulancia_

_Un poco mas alejados venían caminando un doncel pelinegro y blanco como un fantasma , junto a un pelirrojo , de ojos delineados y el kanji del amor tatuado en la frente , que al ver como se juntaba la gente alrededor de algo caminaron mas rápido casi corriendo a ver que era , la verdad es que el doncel tiraba al varón..._  
_- Gaa-chan vamos a ver que paso ...capaz que estén regalando algo o tal vez un accidente-_  
_- Sai vamos no seas metiche, mejor vayámonos- lo toma de la mano para alejarlo de ahí_  
_- Y que pasa si es un accidente eres un estudiante de medicina -frunciendo el ceño_  
_-no lo cre..._  
_- SASUKE! no cierres los ojos sasu ,llameen a una ambulancia rápido !- se escucho el grito desesperado de una voz muy conocida para ellos_  
_- Gaara , escuchaste es Naruto , algo le paso a sasu-chan - suelta la mano del pelirrojo y corre donde esta el tumulto de gente_  
_- Sai,espérame-sigue al doncel y pasan por entremedio de la gente y se encuentran con una horrible escena , naruto llorando con la mirada perdida y lanzando gritos desesperados , con un sasuke inconsciente entre sus brazos , con un brazo y pierna rota y una gran herida en la cabeza_  
_- Oh dios mio sasuke- se acerco tratando de reprimir su llanto- naruto que le paso, por que esta así? , esta vivo ?_  
_- Sai- lo mira y en sus expresivos ojos no se ve brillo -y-yo no lo se ...no quiero que muera ...lo amo-_  
_- joven ya llame a la ambulancia tardara unos 10 minutos-dijo un caballero que estaba ahí_  
_- Gracias señor ... Naruto déjame revisarlo - Gaara se acerco a sasuke y le toma el pulso- aun tiene pero esta débil - se saca la chaqueta y hace un cuello ortopédico* y con con la de naruto presiona la herida de la cabeza- naruto escúchame sasuke estará bien , ahora déjalo con cuidado en el suelo_  
_naruto lo hace con cuidado máximo- mi ángel solo espera un poco no me dejes_  
_-Primo aguanta un poco la ambulancia ya viene-tomando la mano de sasuke_  
_- Ahora hay que esperar ... por favor hagan espacio para darle aire - se dirigió a las personas ahí reunidas_  
_- Cuanta falta donde esta la maldita ambulancia , mierda , mierda ya han pasado 15 min ... sasuke , mi vida no me dejes_  
_Pasaron mas de 10 minutos y por fin se escucharon las sirenas se la ambulancia ...lo paramedicos se bajaron rápidamente revisaron a sasuke y lo subieron a la camilla colocándole una mascarilla que estaba conectada a un balón de oxigeno y lo subieron a la ambulancia , mientras que otros revisaban a naruto que se encontraba en estado de shock , también lo subieron al vehículo , ya que , no se quería separar del doncel y se los llevaron...sai junto a gaara se fueron en la moto del segundo en dirección al hospital central de konoha ..._

_- Amor llamare a mis tíos para que vayan al hospital- marco el numero de la residencia en su celular y espero que contestaran- ... Aló , tía mikoto , me escucha-_

_- Sai- chan , mi niño que paso , acaso vas en esa peligrosa moto-_  
_-Tía no hay tiempo , para entablar una amena conversación ...sasu-chan tuvo un accidente , llame a los Namizake por que naruto entro en un estado de shock ... gaara y yo nos dirigimos al hospital de konoha nos vemos a ya -corta- es pero que no pase nada malo-abrazándose mas a la cintura de gaara_  
_-todo saldrá bien amor no te preocupes sasuke es fuerte-_

_mientras en la casa Uchiha justo se encontraban ambas familias juntas sentados para la cena..._

_- NO! mi niño fugaku , fugaku-_  
_- que paso- llegaron todos al living_  
_- sasuke tuvo un accidente y naruto esta en estado de shock_

_._

_._

_._

_continuara_


	2. Y asi empezo a oscurecer mi Mundo

_- NO! mi Niño fugaku , fugaku-  
- que paso- llegaron todos al living_  
_- sasuke tuvo un accidente y naruto esta en estado de shock_  
_- Fugaku sera mejor ir al hospital , yo los llevo ...kushina , mikoto no lloren en este momento tienen que ser fuertes por sus hijos- trato de mantenerse calmado el rubio mayor ,pero de igual manera estaba preocupado por su pequeño y por el doncel que sabia que su hijo amaba con locura_

_Mientra la destrozada familia se dirigía al hospital , el pelinegro junto a su novio ya estaban a ya ...la ambulancia había llegado recién , y vieron que llegaba una camilla y bajaban a un inconsciente rubio , se sorprendieron y se miraron preocupados..._  
_- amor por que se llevan a a naruto inconsciente , que le habre pasado-_  
_- iré a preguntar tu espera aquí-le da un beso en la frente y va hacia la ambulancia - disculpe soy amigos de los chicos que venían en esta ambulancia , me podría decir que paso con el chico rubio_

_- que problemático-suspiro- bueno cundo veníamos , al doncel le dio un paro cardo respiratorio , mis colegas les costo ponerlo estable pero lo lograron , pero-otro suspiro- el rubio entro en una crisis que costo , tranquilizarlo pero lo lograron poniéndole un calmante ... El doncel lo llevaron a urgencias para realizare una operación...creo que la dra haruno y dra tsunade están realizando la __operación_

_- gracias por la información... Mi nombre es Subaku no Gaara cual es el tuyo ?_  
_- Naara Shikamaru no es nada es mi trabajo , espero que tus amigos se recuperen_  
_-Yo tambien lo espero- entra al hospital_

_- se acerca a sai y lo toma de la mano- amor hay que ser fuertes por naru y sobretodo por sasuke- tomo la mano del doncel y se adentraron al hospital , hasta la sala de espera_  
_- que les paso?- lo miro preocupado, sentándose en uno de los sillones_  
_- sasuke sufrió un paro cardo respiratorio y lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones y el estado se shock de naruto empeoro al ver a sasuke ... Tu hermana y la dra namizake están al mando- se sienta en el brazo del __sillón_  
_-secándose sus lagrimas - si mi hermana y la abuela tsunade están al mando todo saldrá bien ,yo confió en ellas -suspira - sasuke tienes que salir de esta -comienza a llorar- tienes vivir por naruto_  
_- amor tranquilo , por nuestro hijo el siente lo mismo que y tu_  
_-acariciando su vientre- sniff sniff ... Si lo se_  
_-sai-chan !_  
_- tía mikoto - se levanta y la abraza fijándose que mas atrás venia los namizake y los demás uchihas_  
_-como esta mi niño?- al sentir que su tía lloraba el también comenzó a llorar_  
_- esta en la sala de operaciones , no se angustie mi hermana esta con el todo saldrá bien_  
_- y mi hijo ?_  
_- esta en una de las habitaciones ... Perdón kushina-san no he preguntado en cual - respondió el pelirrojo_  
_- no te preocupes gaara-kun yo pregunto en cual - se va en dirección al mesón de __información_  
_Mientras en una de las habitaciones del hospital se encontraba un rubio que recién despertaba , sacándose las sondas sin cuidado alguno y levantándose algo mareado..._  
_-sasuke , sasuke- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta que en ese instante era abierta por su pelirroja madre , junto al rayo amarillo_  
_- naruto hijo que haces... Acuestate en la cama aun estas dopado-minato lo tomo de un brazo y lo ayudo a llegar a la cama_  
_- no papa tengo que ver sasuke - se solto y salio corriendo_  
_- naruto!- grito su madre al ver salira su hijo tambaleándose por los efectos del calmante_  
_-kushina sera mejor seguirlo - la pelirroja asintió y salieron atrás de su hijo_  
_Naruto trato de correr lo mas rapido que pudo a pesar que el efecto de calmante un estaba presente en su cuerpo..._  
_-*sasuke por favor tienes que estar bien*- eran los pensamientos del enamorado_  
_En el área espera se encontraba la preocupada familia uchiha, aun no salia nadie a decirle que pasaba con el menor de la familia , todos rezaban para que no fuera algo muy grave y que no le dejara secuelas ...estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no sintieron cuando llego un cansado naruto..._  
_- Mikoto-san , sasuke , como esta ? ! Le han dicho algo-_  
_-negando con la cabeza- naruto-kun hay que ser fuertes y rezarle a kami-sama que mi bebe salga bien de ahí-comenzó nuevamente a llorar , abrazando a naruto- me alegro que estuvieras con el_  
_- Mikoto-san sabe sasuke es la persona mas especial y importante en mi corazón - suspirando- yo lo amo si le pasa algo yo me muero_

_Mientras en la sala de operaciones_  
_-Tsunade-sama que hacemos vamos a perderlo-_  
_-Sakura calmate ... Sasuke ayudanos un poco no te vayas a ir , si te mueres estoy segura que te llevaras a mi nieto_  
_-Tsunade-sama esta volviendo a respirar su pulso se normalizo pero..._  
_- si, lo se ...Avisare a la familia_

_En la sala de espera..._  
_-Mamá-dijo el rubio mayor -como esta sasuke-kun_  
_- Minato espera que lleguen todos- mirando a su hijo -estoy cansada y no les dire uno por uno_  
_Se reunieron todos en una sala , tsunade se sentó en uno de los sillones , masajeo su sien , suspiro para no perder la paciencia con el, su nieto , su nuera , y la madre de sasuke..._  
_-Ya silencio- todos se callaron- la operación fue un éxito-un grito de emoción se escucho de ambas familias- pero- nuevamente se quedaron en silencio nuevamente- hubo una pequeña, minima complicacion..._  
_-Obaa-chan no me digas que sasuke quedara en estado vegetal_  
_- le da un golpe a naruto- no me digas asi... Como segia diciendo no sabremos las consecuencias por que sasuke ha entrado en estado de coma -silencio total_  
_- Obas-chan estas bromeando cierto jeje sasuke no puede estar en coma, vamos dime que es broma-tsunade bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza- no , no puede ser mi angel , debi protegerlo mas yo , yo_  
_-Naruto calmate- le pega una cachetada- mi primo estara bien , el despertara te-tenlo por seguro cree en el , y cuando despierta tu le diras que lo amas y vivirán felices comiendo perdices_  
_-Sai... Si tienes razón el despertara es un Uchiha al fin y al cabo_  
_-Así es naruto-kun , mi ototo es fuerte, así que mamá , papá dejen de llorar que a sasuke no les gustaría verlos asi_  
_Mientras todo trataban de darse ánimo tanto minato , y gaara se acercaron a la rubia , para poder hablar con ella_  
_-Madre de medico a médicos dime la verdad sasuke-kun podrá despertar-le pregunto con una seriedad que la ocupa solo en su trabajo_  
_-No sabría decirles , la verdad es que todo estaba bien, habíamos terminados , pero por alguna razón hubo una hemorragia en su sistema nervioso, ademas si despierta hay una posibilidad muy grande que tenga perdida de memoria permanente_  
_-pero al menos se pudo evitar la muerte cerebral- dijo algo pensativo el pelirrojo_  
_- si pero luego de una evaluación el equipo medico y yo deducimos que sasuke esta en un coma cuarto grado_  
_-asi que no tiene reacciones-Minato miro a su hijo y esposa que le daban ánimos a los Uchihas -sera difícil que vuelva con nosotros_  
_- Solo el tiempo nos dirá Minato-sama- respondio el pelirrojo mirando a su prometido , mientras que tsunade asentia_  
_* Teme yo se que despertara, por que tu eres fuerte , y yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario , amor , mi ángel , Te amo *****_


End file.
